


Three Hot Men

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Vacation, basically a silly bit of nonsense, choppers are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: A house out in the country should be the perfect place for a short break from the rigours of work. If only they could get the heating to function properly...
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Three Hot Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complexhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/gifts).



> Here's a little wintry something for Complex ❄️🪵🪓🙂

"Jimmy, exactly how rich _are_ you?" Qrow hefted his bag from the car and stood for a moment, gazing around him. There was only snow and trees as far as he could see.

And the ridiculously large wooden house behind him.

"You said it was a cabin!" Clover was equally overwhelmed as he gazed at the handsome two-storey structure. It wasn't the Schnee Manor, but if someone had made a wooden scale replica of that ostentatious dwelling, this would be it.

James blushed, not looking at either man or at the house. He hauled the remaining luggage from the boot.

"I had to get it renovated a little for our holiday. You two deserve better than a one-room emergency hut on the tundra, you know."

Qrow sidled up to him, nudging him fondly. "Come on, we're just surprised, that's all. And I didn't realise your family were loaded, Jimmy! If I'd known before—"

"You'd have mocked me even more than you already do. Tell me again why I love you, Qrow?"

"It's because he's so cute." Clover had joined them, and tickled Qrow under his chin. The older man looked at him in disgust.

"And, you know... _other reasons_ ," Clover added in a loud whisper, winking at Qrow as he spoke.

"Hmph." Qrow stomped into the house, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

❖

Clover had pestered James for months. He needed a break... they _all_ needed a break. James had borne his nagging with good humour, whilst the necessary improvements to his family's lodge were secretly completed. He'd finally told Clover and Qrow they were all going away for several days to "a little place in the woods".

The other two were surprised, yet pleased James acknowledged he needed some time off. They'd imagined a basic, two-room cabin. Clover hoped the bed would be large enough.

What they got was this. A house bigger than either of them had ever lived in, on the edge of the plantation which James' family owned. The timber business had been run down long ago; the remaining trees no longer managed but allowed to grow and spread as they wished.

James had visited secretly to ascertain the state of the place. The work needed took some time, and he was pleased he'd managed to divert Clover's demands for long enough so the work could finish. Now it was complete, and as James regarded the refurbished house, even he admitted it looked quite imposing.

❖

They entered the wide front door, footsteps echoing in the large hallway.

"Jimmy, it's freezing! Please tell me this place has heating." Qrow stamped his feet, dropping his bag so he could huff on his hands to warm them.

"Of course there's heating!" Clover's tone was bracing as he wrapped his arms about Qrow, whilst cocking an enquiring eyebrow towards James.

"There is a heating system. Unfortunately it isn't programmable, so I couldn't set it to heat in advance. I'll get it going now, though. Perhaps you two could make sure everything is brought in from the car?"

Clover gave him a thumbs-up, and James ventured farther into the house.

"Come on, Qrow. Move around a bit, you'll stay warmer like that." He flapped his arms in an encouraging way, smiling at the older man.

Qrow's frown faded as he looked at him. "You're such a kid, Cloves. Irrepressible. You must have been a puppy in a former life."

"It's possible." Clover grinned as he leaned forward to lick Qrow on the cheek. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He grabbed Qrow's hand and they went out to retrieve the rest of their bags.

  


James joined them in the bedroom a little later. Clover had unpacked and directed Qrow where to put their things, and the older man was now huddled under the thick quilt they'd brought with them.

"I _think_ I've got the heating going. It's a rather ancient system, but we should have warmth quite soon now." He looked down at Qrow, invisible except for the very top of his head. "Do you need warming up, Qrow?"

"That's a good idea!" Clover began to remove his clothes, when James interrupted.

"I was thinking more of doing him a hot water bottle. Although—" James considered Clover's already bare chest thoughtfully. "Maybe your idea is better, Clover."

Qrow poked his entire head out from under the quilt. "I don't care how randy you two are feeling, I'm not stripping off until it's warmer in here. I can actually see my breath... look!" He huffed out a breath which misted in front of him.

Clover pouted, picking up his t-shirt and pulling it back on. "I'm sure we could have taken your mind off the cold, Qrow."

"Maybe later. I don't mind cuddling, for now. With clothes on."

James sighed, looking at Qrow with concern. "You see if you can warm him up, Clover. I'll check on the progress of the heating."

Clover slid under the quilt, wrapping his arms around Qrow and pulling him close. "You are chilly. Let me rub you a bit."

Qrow relaxed as Clover chafed his arms and legs, feeling a little warmth spread through his body. He tucked his cold nose into Clover's neck. "Mmm, this is better."

James returned to the bedroom, a frown on his face. "Clover, could you come with me, please?"

Clover raised his eyebrows, offering Qrow a shrug as he left the bed. "I won't be long, stay warm." He followed James from the room.

"What's the problem?"

James led Clover to a small room at the back of the house. "I think we may have an issue with the heating."

The two men stared at the archaic equipment. There were several dials and switches, all unmarked.

"It's very clean," said Clover, hopefully.

"Hmm. But there are no instructions, and I have no idea how it works. I've tried a few things, but it makes no difference."

"Perhaps it just needs more time." Clover made some adjustments. "Let's go back and leave it for a bit."

They returned to the bedroom, where a voice from beneath the mounded quilt requested an update.

"We need to wait for the heating a little longer. In the meantime, James will keep us warm." Clover's tone was confident as he looked at the taller man.

"I will? Ah, yes, I will." James patted his right side. "This will help... now then, who's first?"

"It should be Qrow, as he's the feeble one." Clover poked Qrow good-naturedly as they joined him under the quilt. James lay close to him, with Clover on his other side. As the warmth from James' heated metal body spread, Qrow sighed.

"We should really do this more often. If you don't mind, that is," he added as he peered up at James. "I don't just love you for your heat, Jimmy."

James smiled. "I should hope not. Now then, you should do what bees do and take it in turns."

"Bees?" Clover sounded puzzled.

"Yes, bees. In the hive." He seemed to think that was explanation enough. Qrow and Clover looked at each other in confusion.

"Jimmy, is the cold affecting your brain?"

"No, Qrow. Really, how do you two not know about bees?" With a small sigh, he continued. "In the hive, bees take turns being in the centre of the group. That way, no individual bee is on the outside for too long, and no bee gets cold."

"No bee left behind," sniggered Qrow.

Clover suppressed a snort. "All for bee, and bee for all."

"It's fortunate I love you two dearly. I'm not sure I could take this from anyone else."

Clover wriggled between Qrow and James. "My turn against the heater. And you know you like to take it, James. We _both_ know that." He wrapped a leg over James' hip as Qrow curled close against Clover's back.

After a few minutes Qrow complained, "My back's getting cold. I think we need another plan if this heating isn't going to work. We can't stay here for days just being bees."

James sat up, trying not to drag the quilt from the other two. "All the rooms have fireplaces... shall we go and chop some wood, Clover?"

"I can do that!" Clover had never chopped wood before, but was confident in his ability to learn.

They left Qrow under the quilt and went outside. He twisted and turned, unable to get cosy. Occasional shouts could be heard along with the sounds of axe on wood, and after a short while his curiosity won. He left the bed but couldn't see either James or Clover from the window.

Moments later the wood choppers were greeted by a black bird circling around their heads. It settled on the eaves of the lodge and looked down at the two men.

"Do you feel the cold less now?" called Clover, whose skin was glistening with sweat despite the frigid air. The crow nodded, head on one side, red eyes surveying the scene beneath him.

"We decided to have a chopping competition to make it more interesting." James gestured to the impressive mound of split logs beside him.

"And we haven't finished yet. Come on, James." Clover positioned another log and swung the axe above his head.

Qrow's gaze shifted between the two men. It was amusing watching them trying to outdo each other, and the rippling muscles of both was a welcome sight... but they'd already chopped enough logs to last a fortnight. The purpose of the task had been forgotten as each of them tried to out-chop the other.

With an aggrieved squawk, the bird fluttered to the ground, unnoticed by the sweating men. Qrow went inside, transforming as he did so. He found Harbinger and made his way to the small room where the heating unit was located.

Qrow knew about weapons. He didn't know much about heating systems. Undeterred, he raised Harbinger and delivered several resounding blows to the antiquated piece of machinery, before standing back and staring at it. There was a grinding noise, followed by a series of clunks, then silence. He lifted his weapon once more, but a loud gurgle and a whooshing noise stayed his hand. After a few more groans, a low, steady rumble could be heard. A dial at the top of the unit showed a needle starting to move slowly.

Qrow smiled broadly as he went to the front of the house. "You can stop your chopping battle! I've fixed it!"

James and Clover looked at him, then at each other. "I believe we can call it a draw," said James as he inspected the two piles of logs. Clover grinned, rubbing his face with the t-shirt he'd long since discarded.

"Let's go in and enjoy some heat."

Qrow went from room to room. Every radiator was warming quickly, and the difference in the air temperature was already apparent.

"There you go! A minor adjustment with Harb was all it needed."

Clover ruffled Qrow's hair. "Well done, Qrow. We started off as bees, but a bird saved the day."

Qrow groaned as he took his coat off. It was actually getting very warm inside now. "That was bad, even for you, Cloves."

"You might be right... all that chopping has taken it out of me." Clover ran a hand through his damp hair. "Is it just me, or is it getting even warmer in here?"

James entered the house carrying an armful of logs. He paused in the doorway, then deposited his burden on the porch. "I'm not sure we'll be needing these... well done, Qrow." His voice carried up the stairs as he slipped off his coat and walked into the bedroom. "My word, it is exceptionally hot in here..."

His two boyfriends were wearing nothing but their underwear and wide smiles.

"C'mon, Jimmy, you've got some catching up to do." Qrow stepped close to James, taking his coat and tossing it heedlessly onto a chair. James opened his mouth to protest, but Qrow simply kissed him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Clover edged in and unbuckled James' belt. It only took them a few moments to reduce him to a similar state of undress.

"Warmer now then, Qrow?" James pulled him into a hug.

"Hot to trot, I reckon."

"Come on then, trot over here." Clover had tidied the bed and was already waiting. "Both of you."

His boyfriends happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
